


Master

by FernShaw



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Caring, Comfort, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Not Beta Read, Swordfighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 10:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24848188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FernShaw/pseuds/FernShaw
Summary: Hornet and Lace both know each otherBut this fight, no matter the ending, will result in Lace dying.And Hornet will find a solution.
Relationships: Hornet/Lace (Hollow Knight)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Master

Once again, the battle was particularly difficult for both of them. 

Not physically. Well, it was a challenge in a physical way, but it wasn't the major problem. The problem was the enemy herself. Hornet. Lace. 

They knew what was happening. They knew what they thought of each other. It was obviously too difficult to forget. Love wasn't something you could just throw to the side for a stupidly heartbreaking fight. No matter what, they couldn't be on the same side. But they couldn't erase their passion for each other.

Lace was sweet, calm and terribly good at flirting. She didn't expect to have such a powerful effect on Hornet in such a short time, yet she did. Her movements in battle, a perfect choreography, felt like she was dancing around with the spider. She was hypnotizing. Her needle's attacks were quick yet never made to be painful, just effective. Even in her attacks, she always made a point on sparing pain from Hornet. Her mission was to end her life, not make her suffer. And even with such goal in her mind, she cared way too much about the spider's well being. 

Hornet was cold, powerful and brave. She made her will clear as soon as their first fight began : she can and will beat Lace as much as needed, because she will live on no matter what. Yet, no matter the opportunities she had, she never tried to eliminate her opponent. Battles were about fairness, power and determination. Killing an enemy that isn't able to fight is just pitiful. Hornet learned to never get attached to anything in her life. Her mother, her family, her kingdom, nothing stayed long enough for her to say that she was happy to be attached to it. But Lace ? Lace was always here. Even if she made her goal clear, she always took great care of Hornet. It was possibly mimicking, but Hornet adopted the same attitude towards her foe. She quickly stopped sparing her because of honour, because of pity and affection. She was happy to see her always come back. She was happy to have someone who she knew she would always have near her. Because they cared about each other. And that was the most affection Hornet ever received since Herrah left this world. 

Sadly, this couldn't go on forever. 

Hornet was approaching the capital of the kingdom. And Lace's master wouldn't forgive her if she willingly let her little spider into the city without risking her life to stop her. Lace had to stop Hornet, once and for all. If she didn't, both would be in danger of death. 

Or at least, that was the official version. 

Lace wasn't able to kill Hornet. She knew it. It was obvious. Since their first battle and her defeat in the deep docks, Lace knew that she would never beat the spider willingly. She wanted her to succeed. But what could she do in such situation ? Disobedience meant death. Her master would never forgive her if she stopped chasing the spider. She would never forgive herself if she didn't let the spider have a chance. 

A piece of metal on the ground. Another under her chin. Lace was on the ground, and Hornet stood on her, her needle gently touching her neck. 

"You've lost, Lace."

"Indeed. It seems I have."

Silence broken with heavy breathing. Lace was smiling. Of course she was sad that she would end everything at this moment precisely. But she was happy to see Hornet getting closer to her goal.

"You've spared me too many times spiders. You're far too forgiving."

"It is by honour that I will grant you your life once again. I have no interest in taking your breath away without any actually danger for my life."

Obviously. It couldn't have been this simple. 

"Spider. No matter the result of this battle, I will perish. My master will only grant me death if you get in the nearby city. I do understand your reasoning and I thank you for it. But if my life has to come to an end, I would prefer to see your comforting face rather than one full of rage and disgust."

The spider backed down. 

"End me, Hornet."

Even if it probably wasn't the most pleasing last words to say to the one she loved, Lace was happy. With this decision, Hornet had both of their fate in her hands. Lace could finally be in peace. No more decisions to take. No more stress of loving someone that she should have never cared for. She was just ... Relaxed. Such irony to finally be at peace when her life was about to end. 

Lace closed her eyes. But the shot she expected never came. She felt the spider grabbing her neck and arms, and quickly opened her eyes. Her hands were tied up in silk, and her needle attached to Hornet's back.

"You..."

"If your current master decides that you should die for your failures, he doesn't deserve you. I now how you feel about me, and I know you probably lost on purpose. But I am not your master and will never be able to kill you. Yet, if your duty is to obey him until you're not able to, I now make you my prisoner. You are able to speak. You are able to walk. You are able to fight with me if it is your desire. The only liberty I will take from you is getting back to the one that sent you to your own end. I am your new master. And my only wish is for you to be able to make your own decisions."

Lace looked at her hands and slowly pulled off the silk. It wasn't resistant at all, but the gesture was symbolic. She felt like she was still bound to Hornet in some kind of way. She couldn't change such thing and didn't want to in any way. Slowly wrapping her arms around the spider's body, she smiled. For the first time in her life, she truly felt safe. 

"Thank you, Hornet."

The weaver slowly kissed her new ally's forehead.  
She was never letting go of her again.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I've used the trope "just fucking kill me already" wayyy too many times in my Lacenet fics but I don't care and will continue


End file.
